Remote control devices for remotely controlling electronic equipment are provided in water-related facilities such as toilet room, bathroom, kitchen, and shower booth. Such remote control devices include a remote controller for a sanitary washing device. The remote controller is operated without power supply, thereby dispensing with a power cord or battery (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2006-9280).
In the remote controller for a sanitary washing device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2006-9280, when a user pushes down a switch, a piezoelectric power generation device generates electric power. The controller of the remote controller uses this power to wirelessly transmit a prescribed signal to the controller provided in the main section of the sanitary washing device. The remote controller for a sanitary washing device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2006-9280 secures power for communication by the push operation. Thus, there is no need of a battery and commercial power source. This can realize a device being maintenance-free (dispensing with battery exchange) and wire-free (dispensing with wiring work).
However, a remote controller using a push operation for self-power generation may produce a relatively large sound when the power generation device is pushed. In general, a remote controller for a sanitary washing device is placed on the wall surface of a toilet booth so that the user seated on the toilet seat can easily push the operation button. In this case, when the user pushes the operation button, the sound produced by the power generation device being pushed may propagate to e.g. the adjacent toilet booth. Then, the user of the adjacent toilet booth may erroneously think that the remote controller is automatically operated without his/her operation. Alternatively, the user of the adjacent toilet booth may be annoyed with the sound of the power generation device propagated through the wall of the toilet booth. Alternatively, the user of the adjacent toilet booth may erroneously think that the remote controller is faulty.